Magical Switch
by angie2282
Summary: Paige feels that her sisters would be better off without her so she casts a spell to bring Prue back in exchange for her life. But there's a little mix-up and Prue's soul ends up inside Paige's body!
1. A Spell Gone Wrong

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction story and I only recently made some changes to the writing format I used back then. Looking at this now I've seen how much my writing has changed. Ah…Oh well enjoy!

Paige Matthews stood in front of the television, eyeing it mindlessly. She couldn't figure out exactly how she felt right there and then. She guessed she was angry and sad. But who wouldn't be in this situation? It wasn't her fault that she was thrown into this family. It wasn't her fault that she was adding to their stress. It wasn't her fault that Prue died. And yet, every time she looked at Piper she could see it in her eyes. The hurt, the hate, and frustration and it was all directed towards her. But why?

Phoebe and she got along pretty well due to their similar personalities and free spirits. Phoebe didn't blame her for anything. But Piper was a different story…

Piper had never made the effort to bond with Paige at all. The only small appreciation that she had showed towards her was that day when she came to her job and gave her a basket of her homemade muffins and even then Paige felt that she was only doing that because she felt she had to not because she wanted to. Paige lay back on the sofa and twirled a strand of her dark brown hair. She recalled yesterday's incident and cringed at the recollection. She had accidentally blown up a potion and Piper had entered the kitchen yelling. Paige had attempted to make everything better by trying to clean up the mess with her powers but when she had orbed the cauldron to another spill-free area, she had accidentally orbed it towards the wall making an even bigger mess. Then Piper had yelled those words. Those words that Paige would never forget. "I wish Prue was still here! She wouldn't have made this mess and I wouldn't have had to clean it all up!" Piper had automatically apologized but Paige could tell that that was what she was really thinking.

Suddenly, Paige heard the sound of jiggling keys and Phoebe appeared at the door with a sullen Piper. "Hey Kiddo!" Phoebe greeted her with a small peck on the cheek. Piper on the other hand, simply nodded as she hung her coat. She went up to her room without as so much another glance at Paige.

Paige sighed as she lifted herself up from the sofa. She jumped back in surprise as Leo appeared out of nowhere surrounded in his usual blue and white dazzling lights. Paige clutched her heart. "God Leo, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "Sorry I didn't mean to I'm just so used to just orbing in unannounced. The sisters never mind I mean minded- no wait I" He stuttered, trying to find a way on how to fix his mess.

"It's OK Leo. I know what you meant." She said in a small voice. She swiped her hand over her eye swiftly to wipe away a tear. Then it came to her. There was only one way that she could make everyone happy. With a small wave to Leo, Paige orbed up to the attic. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she had actually made it seeing as how she had only just learned how to orb from one room to another. She walked on over to the Book of Shadows, and grabbed the legal pad and pencil that was right next to it. She sat in a corner of the room and thought very hard. Words flowed through her head and her hand just began writing for her. She picked the words out carefully and specifically, not wanting to end up summoning another generation of Halliwell women or some sort of demon. Eventually, she finished and she stood up hastily. She wiped off some dust off her blue blouse and tore off the page from the legal pad. She folded it in half and stuck it in her pocket.

"Leo!" she called out.

He appeared in a swirl of lights and looked at her guiltily. "Paige, I'm sorry for what I..." he stopped midway and averted his eyes.

"Don't worry Leo; soon it will all be the same." She promised.

Leo shot her a questioning look and she ignored it. "Listen, I'm writing a spell to uh summon the dead real quick and I'm going to need a few things. Some candles, incense, a knife, a potion vial, and some holy water."

Leo looked suspicious. "I never remember Piper or Phoebe ever using any of those ingredients to summon the dead. And why are you summoning the dead anyways?"

"Um… I need some guidance."

"Paige, I'm your white lighter, I'm supposed to give you guidance."

"Yeah well it's personal."

"Nothing is too personal to share with your white lighter."

"My problem is. It has to do with uh… dating."

"Oh well can't your sisters help you out with that?" "Phoebe is too busy with work and Piper won't listen, Leo."

"No matter the case, you're still using your powers for personal gain."

"It's not personal gain Leo, trust me."

"But-"

Trust me, Leo" He hesitated. "Fine, but your sisters know about this, right?"

"Of course, we are sisters after all!" Paige lied.

Leo wrinkled his nose. "Well personally I don't like the sound of it but as long as it's not for personal gain and your sisters know about it…"

"Then it's no problem." Paige finished for him. "Now go on and get me the stuff. This has to be done quickly."

Leo's eyes twinkled with what Paige understood as amusement and he orbed away.

Paige sighed and looked up. "You wanted Prue; well you're going to get her, Piper." she mumbled.

*** Leo had long since brought supplies that were required and Paige was setting it all up. Her stomach had a huge knot inside and she was constantly biting her lip. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing the right thing. Or was she? She lit the final candle and inhaled the incense. She gripped the silvery knife in her hand and slowly grazed it over her arm. She winced at the small pain but didn't give up. Once the cut was deep enough, she lightly slid the knife through the blood and held the knife over the crystal potion vial. She watched as the blood dripped from the knife into the vial. When it had a reasonable amount, she cleaned her wound with the only thing she could find- some paper towels. Then she poured some holy water into the potion vial and after she closed it she shook it. It wasn't exactly an impressive potion but it was unique to her and if she had learned anything from those lessons that Piper had forced upon her it was that as long as the potion is creative and comes from the heart, it'll work.

All that was left to do was to read the spell. She did some breathing exercises to stop herself from having a spasm and let out one last shuddering breath. Paige took the spell she had written out of her jean pocket and began reading it.

"This sister asks you for you help, Oh spirits. Bring the Original one back; switch them in a swift attack.

This sister asks for your help, Oh spirits. Return the eldest in place of the youngest; it's all I ask this simple task. Please oh spirits bring her back."

Paige chanted.

She gulped and threw the potion vial up into the air. Her heart caught in her throat, seconds before it crashed onto the floor. There was the sound of shattered glass and there was a huge explosion that blew Paige backwards. The last thing she saw was a bright light centered in the blackness of the smoke.

*** Her eyelids flickered open and she slowly stood up, coughing. There was smoke everywhere and she couldn't see a thing. The door to the attic swung open and three shadows walked towards her. One of them she recognized as her sister Piper. Piper came up to her, waving smoke out of the way and coughing. "

Paige! What have you done now!" she roared.

"Piper!" she squealed in delight as she ran to her sister and embraced her tightly.

Piper looked stunned. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she retorted, pushing her away. "Did you blow up something that made you lose a couple of brain cells or something?" she said coldly.

"Piper…" Leo warned.

Leo. Leo!

She was about to wrap her arms around him when she saw that the other shadow was a bewildered Phoebe. "Phoebe!" She exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around both her and Leo.

"Uh Paige, sweetie are you ok?" Phoebe asked softly as she patted her on the back.

"Paige? Who's Paige?" she asked.

They all stared at her.

"If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny, Paige. Now clean up this mess." Piper growled.

And with that she stormed out of the attic.

Phoebe hugged her tightly. "Oh it's ok sweetie. We all make mistakes." Phoebe reassured her and she followed Piper out the door.

Leo stared at her for a few moments until he seemed to notice something on her arm. "Here let me heal that." He offered as he took her arm in one hand and held the other over her arm. There was a yellow light and the blood soaked arm was as clean as a whistle.

That's when she noticed her arm. It was pale white. She always knew she was white but not this unfamiliar porcelain shade. And what was she doing here? She was dead. Her hands flew to her head and that's when she felt her hair. That wasn't her hair! And the clothes she was wearing… they weren't hers either. Wait a second, Paige! That was her long lost half-sister that she had heard about recently and had observed once in a while. Her hands touched her face.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. She could tell that the color had probably drained out of her face.

"Paige are you ok?' Leo questioned. "You look paler than usual."

"That's just It Leo! I'm not Paige! I'm Prue!"


	2. A Rude Awakening

Paige opened her eyes and groaned. What the heck happened? She asked herself. She stood up and shielded her eyes from the bright yellow light in front of her. A figure appeared from the bright light and came towards her. It was her mother!

"Prue dear, what on Earth happened to you!" she asked shrilly, her white robe sparkling.

Paige blinked. "Prue? Mom, it's me Paige!" she announced.

Her mother simply stared at her.

Paige surveyed the area and noticed for the first time that it was all white! There were foams of clouds, sparkling lights, and other people wandering about. It looked as busy as a train station. They were all wearing the same robes and seemed oblivious to the fact that she was now there.

"The spell worked! I'm dead right?" she asked, a bit too enthusiastically.

Patricia Halliwell was taken aback. "What spell? We don't cast spells up here. Only the Elders have the power to do that." She answered, looking more confused by the second.

"I cast a spell to bring Prue back to life in exchange for my life and it must've worked, because this is heaven! Well, at least I assume it is unless Piper and Phoebe suddenly decided to do some extracurricular decorating." She explained.

Patricia seemed to understand. She gently stroked Paige's cheek and sighed. "Um Paige dear, the spell seems to have worked but not in the way you expected." She told her softly.

Paige was dumbfounded. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

Her mother chewed on her bottom lip and turned her back to her. She waved her arm gracefully and there was a chiming noise. A jewel encrusted mirror appeared in front of her and she turned back to Paige. "Here." She said, offering her hand. Paige accepted it and was led to the front of the mirror. What she saw shocked her. She was the girls in the pictures! She was Prue!

"Oh my God! I-is this a freaking "Twilight Zone" episode or something!" she shrieked.

For the first time, the others began looking at her.

Her mother patted her softly on the arm. "It's ok sweetheart. We'll find a way to fix this."

"How? How are we going to fix this! All I wanted to do was reunite Prue with Piper and Phoebe even if it meant I had to die. But I didn't want to switch bodies with her!" she screeched in Prue's voice.

"Oh well that was very nice of you but uh technically you didn't switch bodies, you switched souls." Her mother corrected her.

"Same difference! Ugh I can't believe I screwed up again! I can see now what Piper has to deal with everyday! No wonder she hates me!"

"Piper doesn't hate you!"

"Yeah you're right. She hates Paige! And right now I don't even know who I am!"

Patricia grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her rather roughly. "Listen Paige! We're going to fix this! Now, I'm going to talk to the Elders about this, and meanwhile you stay here and uh… explore a bit. Get a feel for what Heaven is really like. I'll be back soon." She orbed away, leaving Paige behind.

She groaned. "She better fix this. I don't want to find out that I was killed by a demon because Prue didn't know how to use my powers."

She walked away towards the bright light.


	3. The Limbo Commuter

Leo raised his hand over her head. "Leo I don't need healing I'm perfectly all right!" Prue complained.

After she had told Leo who she was, Leo had attempted to heal her, thinking something was wrong with her head.

"Now Paige-"

For the last time Leo, I'm not Paige I'm Prue!" she yelled angrily.

Leo put a hand over her mouth. "Don't let your sisters hear you say that. They're under enough stress without you saying you're Prue out of all people. Haven't they been through enough? And here you come, trying to open up old wounds. She just died, Paige. I wish you would respect that." He took his hand off her mouth and left the room.

Prue stood silently for a few moments. Then she spotted the Book of Shadows. She ran to it and felt the cover slightly. "God, how I miss this book." She mumbled.

She opened it and turned page after page remembering all the demons she and her sisters had vanquished. She stopped at the page that featured Shax, the demon that had killed her. She angrily slammed the book shut and stood there, reliving that moment in her life where she had finally failed. The one demon she had never been able to vanquish had been the one that had killed her. But it had been vanquished, by Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Paige…

How did she manage to bring me back? Piper tried many times and it didn't work. Could it be because Paige was more powerful? She doubted it, I mean maybe someday but not now when she had only just found out about her powers. Or maybe it was because of the whole 'personal gain' issue. Piper had wanted to bring her back so that _she_ could be reunited with her which technically put it under the category of personal gain. But Paige had wanted to bring her back because… why? The last time she had observed Paige it had been at the manor, when the Charmed Ones had been officially reconstituted. Paige had seemed fine back then. Why did she give up her life or rather her soul to bring her back? They hadn't even met each other! And why her soul instead of her life? Prue didn't want her to do either but it only seemed logical to give up your life rather than your soul. Maybe she had messed something up. But regardless why and how she had done it, Prue found herself silently thanking the youngest sister. Even if this was only temporarily, she had given her the opportunity to see her sisters in person again.

"Thanks Paige." Prue murmured.

*** Paige strolled through the foggy areas of Heaven and found herself actually enjoying it. So far she had found out that she was in one of the three sections of heaven; she was in the reunion area. This was where spirits went when they had only recently died. Here they were reunited with members of their family who guided them through the long journey of acceptance.

Prue was apparently about to move on to the next section when she had switched souls with her. One of her other recent discoveries was that everyone here could orb. They weren't white lighters but they had just been given the ability to orb to make their commute to other places easier and to show their recently deceased family members certain points in Heaven. Paige had had the ability to orb when she was… herself, but up here it seemed enhanced. So far she had found life in heaven alright. She watched as a family of three was reunited and she smiled sadly. That's how life for Prue must be right now, seeing as how even though she's in my body she's being reunited with Piper and Phoebe, Paige thought to herself.

She suddenly found herself wishing she was back there watching it all unfold. "Your wish is my command." Whispered a voice from behind.

Paige spun around to face a beautiful woman with an exceptionally long white robe.

"Hello Paige." She murmured.

"You know who I am?" Paige asked.

"Well of course I do, when you can read minds it's not all that hard to learn other's secrets." "

You can read minds?"

"Yes, it helps me out with my job. You see I'm the Limbo Commuter."

"The What?"

"The Limbo Commuter. It's my job to show other spirits who worry about how their loved ones are adjusting without them, how their loved ones are doing. I do this by taking them there as unseen spirits."

"But if you're actually taking them there then why are you called the Limbo Commuter if you're not taking them to Limbo?"

"I don't know I didn't pick the name. Ask the Elders. Anyways, it seems as if you want to pay a little visit to your sisters. I can take you there if you want." She offered, tucking a strand of her honey blond hair behind her ear.

Paige hesitated. "Why should I trust you?"

The woman laughed a tinkling laugh. "This is heaven! You can trust everyone."

"Yeah you see I'm not so good at that."

"No one really is. Now are you coming or not?"

"I guess. Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"That we'll be back by dinner, I want to see what this joint has other than angel cake and water."

The Limbo Commuter laughed once again and she took Paige's hand. With a snap of her fingers, they disappeared.

Author's Note: I don't own T.V show "Charmed" so nothing belongs to me. Oh and I hope I'm not offending any religion here with my view of Heaven. Remember its all fiction! Please Review!


	4. A Sister Reunion

Prue found Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen, talking. She stepped under the doorway and lightly knocked on the side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

Piper and Phoebe turned to look at her. Piper glared at her while Phoebe smiled. "Sure Sweetie but I'm late for work so I'll see you later." She declared as she grabbed her keys.

"But I have to tell you guys something." Prue said softly.

"Yeah well can it please wait till later? Elise will chew my head off if I'm late on my first day of work!" Phoebe called out from the other room.

Prue was surprised. Phoebe, her little sister Phoebe had an actual job? Guess I really haven't checked up on them in a while, she thought.

"Well that's ok I guess." She turned to Piper who was now cooking something over the stove. "Um Piper I need to talk to you about something." Prue said tentatively.

Piper looked annoyed. What could Paige have possibly done to make Piper dislike her so much?

"Did you clean up the mess you made in the attic?" she questioned.

"No but I will. But I kinda have to tell you something that's important." Prue pressed on.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What is it, Paige?"

Prue readied herself. "I'm not Paige, Piper. I'm-"

She was interrupted by a crash in the living room. "Paige, Piper!" screamed Phoebe.

They dashed out of the kitchen and to the living room. There was a demon in the living room! As soon as he saw them, he hurled an energy ball towards Piper who froze it instantly.

Prue flung her arm at the direction of the demon instinctively, but nothing happened.

Ugh! I keep forgetting I'm Paige now! I don't have my powers! What are Paige's powers again? She asked herself.

Suddenly, the demon threw an energy ball at her and Prue prepared herself to die-again! But instead she found that she had just orbed to the other side of the room. "Oh that's it." Prue mumbled.

The demon threw an energy ball at Phoebe and she flew back against the wall. In the split second that Piper turned to look at her, the demon managed to hit her too. Piper hit the wall as well.

"Leo!" Prue called. "Leo!" He didn't appear.

"What's the matter witch? Don't know how to use your powers?" the demon taunted.

Prue looked back at the unconscious Piper and Phoebe and the absent spot where Leo should've been by now. Then she looked at the demon that was forming another energy ball in his hand. "This is not good." Prue said.

*** Paige opened her eyes and found herself in a different place for what felt like the third time this day. The Limbo Commuter was beside her. "Here we are."

And here they were indeed, Paige thought as she noticed that she was in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor. She heard a scream and a crash from the living room.

Paige ran to it followed by the Limbo Commuter. She saw Piper and Phoebe laying lifelessly on the floor beside her and a scared _her_ on the other side of the room!

"Prue watch out!" Paige yelled as the demon threw an energy ball at her.

Paige called for it but nothing happened and the energy ball hit the wall behind Prue as she orbed out using her power. "Remember, when you switched souls you switched powers. Like when you and Phoebe switched places." The Limbo Commuter told her.

Paige then waved her arm at the demon and once again nothing happened. "Why isn't anything happening? Shouldn't I have her power?"

"Yes but remember we are merely here as spirits. We don't posses the powers that you can use in this world." The Limbo Commuter explained.

"So you're telling me I can't help her at all?"

The Limbo Commuter shook her head. Paige frowned and she ran to Prue who was now crouched down behind the couch in a lame attempt to shield herself from the demon.

Paige quickly crouched down beside her even though he knew that she couldn't be seen. "Prue just call for an object. It's just like telekinesis; you just have to call for the object." Paige told her hopefully.

Prue must've heard her because she looked at where Paige was, but she didn't do anything.

"Do it Prue! Do it!" Paige urged her on.

Prue jumped up and just as yet another energy ball was about to hit her she yelled out, "Energy ball!"

The energy ball vanished in a flurry of blue and white lights and appeared in Prue's hand. She looked at it with wide eyes but she threw it back at the demon before he could dodge it. He was vanquished in a slur of black smoke and Prue sighed with huge relief.

Leo orbed in unexpectedly and Prue glared at him. "You're a little too late pal."

He looked at her for a few seconds and noticed Piper and Phoebe on the floor. He went to them and began to work his magic. Prue tossed her hair back and her eyes inspected the room. It was chaos.

"Just like good old times." She muttered.

Leo had finished healing Piper and Phoebe.

Phoebe stood up and massaged her neck. "What happened?"

"A demon barged in and totaled the house as usual." Prue told her.

"What demon was it?"

"A Grimlock. I thought we had vanquished those guys like twice already but they're back so we better get to work."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "How did you know about the Grimlocks?" she asked.

Prue didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that. I'm not Paige, I'm Prue."

Paige held her breath.

"Paige if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny. Prue died and it's cruel of you to make fun of it like this." Phoebe squeaked.

Piper just stood there with a blank expression.

Prue held up her hands. "No really I'm not kidding. Paige cast a spell that was supposed to trade her life for mine but something must've gone wrong and we switched souls. I'm Prue."

Once again everyone just gawked at her. Piper began to leave the room in disbelief when Prue grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No really I'm Prue, Piper. How else would I know that when you were eight you accidentally broke Grandma's vase and you swept it under the couch and blamed Phoebe? And Phoebe, how would Paige know that you had two dates for the homecoming dance and you went out with them both by bringing a wig to switch identities during the whole thing? It's me Prue." She repeated.

Piper's eyes filled with tears. "Prue?"

Prue nodded. Piper ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Phoebe came up and hugged them both.

"It's good to have you back Prue." Leo said with a smile.

A teardrop fell from Paige's eyes. She wiped it away and took the Limbo Commuter's hand. "I've seen enough. I want to go back to Heaven now please."


	5. Prue or Paige?

When they were back in Heaven, Paige buried her head in her hands and cried. She wasn't all that surprised when she found that no tears were falling. She flashed the Limbo Commuter a look, silently asking her for an explanation.

"When you're in heaven, you're deprived of any kind of form of expression, like crying, that shows sadness or anger. But eventually you find that you don't need them because there's no point to crying up here because there are no problems. Now you on the other hand are a special case." She explained.

Paige mulled over this. "You have a good point. You know, if my mom doesn't find a way to fix this, I can get used to living here. I've had enough emotional turmoil to last me a lifetime."

The Limbo Commuter smiled sweetly. "There's no need for that because this _will_ be fixed."

Paige shrugged. "Why should it? Why don't we just leave it like it is? I was convinced at first that switching souls was a terrible mistake but now I'm not so sure. The sisters are reunited again and they don't need me anymore. They're better off without 'Paige the screw-up Matthews'. Besides, I'm sure Prue will improve my lifestyle. She'll be more successful, she'll be more powerful, and she'll be more perfect. Why change a good thing?"

The Limbo Commuter opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and simply shot her another sad smile. She looked up, the same smile etched on her face. "You're wrong." She stated simply.

Paige looked at her. "No I'm not."

"I actually had the opportunity to meet Prue through my job. I took her to the manor when the Charmed Ones were reconstituted. She was sad I'll tell you that. But she was also a bit jealous-of you."

Paige scoffed. "The Prue Halliwell was jealous of me? What possible aspect of me could she possibly be jealous of? My dazzling good looks?" she said sarcastically.

"No, she was jealous that you were going to take over the role of the ultimate demon hunter and that her sisters were going to love you more than they loved her."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "How could that ever happen? They hate me, well at least Piper does and I can't even manage to orb a cauldron to another table. How could I be an ultimate demon hunter?"

"She had good reason to be jealous, Paige. You are extremely powerful whether you know it or not. And your sisters will grow to love you fiercely. Not in the exact same way they loved Prue, but in a different way."

Paige scoffed once again. "Ha! Try telling that to Piper!"

The Limbo Commuter frowned slightly. "Believe whatever you want to believe Paige, but I'm speaking the truth. And the faster you learn that, the faster you'll be returned home."

Paige turned to her in an instant. "What do you mean by that?"

The Limbo Commuter gave her the same sad smile and orbed away.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

But she was gone.

Paige crossed her arms. "I swear all this philosophical wise stuff is getting on my nerves."

*** "An advice columnist?" Prue laughed.

"Yep, can you believe it? Our little Phoebe finally scored herself a job! And one that doesn't involve any tight tops and mini skirts!" Piper giggled.

Phoebe slapped Piper on the arm. "Hey! You own a nightclub full of hoochy mamas every night so I would not be talking!" she joked.

The three sisters burst out laughing.

They were in P3 and the cute boy band that Piper had hired we're playing their newest song, "Welcome back".

Prue raised her glass in a toast. "A toast to Phoebe, for finally finding a decent job!"

"Hear, Hear!" Piper cried out.

They clinked their glasses and laughed until Piper rose her glass again. "And here's to Prue, for coming back to us!"

They clinked their glasses again and each took a sip.

Phoebe broke the silence. "Um, Prue what exactly happened to Paige?"

Piper gave her a stern look and Prue sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. Since we switched souls, I guess right now she's in heaven, roaming around in my body." She told them.

There was an awkward silence.

"Although…" Prue murmured.

"What?" Piper and Phoebe asked simultaneously.

"Well when we were at the manor during the demon attack, I didn't know how to use Paige's powers and I panicked and hid behind the couch, so not like me I know. But someone I don't know who whispered in my ear that her powers worked the same way mine did except that you just had to call for the object. It may've been her."

Another awkward silence. "So… how are we going to bring her back?" Phoebe asked carefully.

Piper stood up abruptly. "No." she stated.

Prue looked down but Phoebe looked at Piper. "Piper, she's our sister. We can't do this to her."

"Why can't we?"

Phoebe look scandalized and Prue even looked up at these words.

"Piper…" Phoebe started.

"What? Look, I'm sorry Phoebe she's a really nice girl and all but she's not Prue. And I know that sounds mean but it's true. If you're asking me to choose between Prue and Paige I'm going to pick Prue." Piper said honestly. She set her glass down and left the club.

Prue looked at Phoebe. "Pheebs…"

Phoebe stood up as well. "Prue I love you, you know that. You're the best sister ever but I can't just ignore the fact that we're trading one sister for another here. I'm not sure what we're going to do but I do know that we're going to have to do something." She slipped on her coat and left the club.

Prue stared at her reflection in the glass she was holding in her hand. She saw Paige. She set the glass down and looked up. "Oh Paige, I'm sorry."


	6. The Final Light

Paige crossed her legs together and she breathed loudly. Slowly but surely she could feel herself hovering above the ground-even though there wasn't technically a ground and she was already as high as you can get but regardless, she was hovering slightly.

"Paige, I found something out!" a voice called from underneath.

Paige frowned and exhaled slowly. She felt herself hovering down and down until she was on her feet.

Her mother was there, waiting anxiously.

"What do you want?"

"What were you doing?"

"I was meditating. Apparently, it's all the rage up here."

"Ok… well I had a little talk with the Elders and I found out why you messed up the spell!"

"Why?"

"Well, no one can bring the dead back to life, not even the Charmed Ones. So, when Piper tried to bring Prue back, the Elders didn't allow the spell to work. Piper's reasons for bringing Prue back were because she missed her sister and needed her. But when you tried to bring Prue back the Elders considered your reasons. You wanted to bring her back because you believed that her sisters wanted her and needed her more than you. The Elders allowed the spell to be cast but under different circumstances. They did this so that your sisters could see how much they need you and so that you can see how much they miss you."

"So what, it was all some huge conspiracy?"

"If you want to put it that way yeah I guess."

"Well you can go and tell those good for nothing Elders that it didn't work! Because the sisters don't need me, they don't miss me, and they sure as hell won't be bringing me back. And I'm fine with that! Sure I don't like the fact that this isn't my body but ill get used to it, just like Prue will get used to being 'Paige Matthews' or is it 'Paige Halliwell' now? They're better off without me." Paige said fiercely seeing as how she couldn't yell because it expressed 'anger'. Before her mother could get another word in Paige orbed away.

*** "It looks as if she drew her blood for the spell." Prue said as she fingered the bloody knife in her hand.

"It sure does." Phoebe agreed as she held up a blood-stained paper towel.

"And here's the spell." Prue said while skimming through the short spell. Her heart felt a small pang when she was done reading it. She went to go show it to Phoebe when she stepped over some cracked glass. It was a shattered potion vial.

"So she used a spell and a potion. It's going to be pretty hard to annul this magic."

Phoebe looked at Prue. "We're really going to annul it?"

Prue nodded. "As much as I miss you guys I don't belong here. I lived my live to the fullest. I found true love, I had my dream job, and I bonded with the best sisters anyone could ask for. Paige hasn't been able to do any of that. And since she's also part white lighter her destiny is to help future witches and white lighters. We can't let her die for me. No matter what Piper thinks."

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. "I'll miss you. Shouldn't we tell Piper about this? She'd want to say goodbye."

Prue shook her head. "No, Piper will probably try and stop me."

"I'll try and stop what, Prue?" Prue and Phoebe spun around. Piper was behind them, her arms crossed and a grim expression on her face.

"Piper sweetie, as much as I love you and Phoebe, I don't belong here! Paige does, and Piper she's your sister she doesn't deserve this."

Piper's fists clenched at her sides. "But I don't want to lose you again."

A nearby chair blew up and Prue closed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again either Piper. But this is the way it has to be." Prue went up to the crying Piper and hugged her strongly.

Phoebe came up and Prue put her arm around her.

"I love you guys. Don't you ever forget that." She whispered.

She let go and inhaled some air. "Ok Piper start working on the potion. It's really simple. From the looks of it it's only holy water and Paige's blood. She turned to the knife on the table and she held out her hand.

"Knife!" she called. The knife appeared in her hand and Prue grinned. "She has some cool powers, this sister of ours."

Piper and Phoebe smiled and got to work.

*** Paige massaged her temples and looked up at the many clouds above her. She never really thought about how beautiful heaven would be. Maybe I will get accustomed to life like this; it's not bad at all. She thought to herself. She closed her eyes and she was surprised to find that she was picturing Phoebe and Piper. She remembered how Phoebe had defended her when she had unknowingly used her powers for personal gain. She recalled when Piper had called her 'sister' that day at work. Maybe she really did mean it. She smiled and opened her eyes. She sat up and actually imagined her sisters and her getting along. It was a happy thought. Too bad it will probably never happen.

Suddenly, there was a white flash and Paige flew backwards.

*** "Annul this magic let it be!" Prue chanted.

She threw the potion upwards and when it crashed there was a flash that blinded her. Piper and Phoebe were thrown to the floor and when they stood up, Prue was gone.

"Oh well that's-" Phoebe never heard what 'that was' because Piper vanished in a bright light.

Leo orbed in and looked at the chaotic attic. "What happened?" he questioned.

"Wow Leo! You sure have missed a lot!" Phoebe laughed.


	7. Final Chapter

Paige lifted herself up to her feet. "God how many times am I going to fall today?" she complained.

As she massaged her head she noticed something that made her shriek. It was her hair! She looked down and saw that she was in her body again! "But how?"

She heard a groan and ran to it, noticing on the way that she wasn't in heaven anymore. The source of the groan was a young woman who was lying on her face and struggling to get up. Paige took her hand and helped her to her feet. When she saw who the woman was she almost lost her balance herself.

It was Prue!

"Prue…" she whispered.

Prue looked at her for the first time and had the exact same expression on her face.

"Paige, we meet at last." She said jokingly.

Paige grinned and embraced her half-sister that she had longed to meet.

Prue hugged her back and chuckled. "After this whole switch-up I feel like I'm hugging myself!"

Paige laughed with her and they both turned when they heard their mother's voice. She was grinning mischievously as she looked at both of them. "You are yourselves right?"

They all chuckled and hugged each other.

"Hem, Hem." Interrupted a voice from behind. They all turned to see a confused-looking Piper.

"Where the hell am I?" Patricia Halliwell smiled at her daughter and embraced her as well.

"You are all in limbo."

None of them said a word.

"Why?" Paige spoke up.

"Because the Elder's purpose isn't complete. They wanted Paige to see how much her sisters missed her and they wanted Piper and Phoebe to notice how much they missed Paige. Now Phoebe missed Paige which is why she's not here but Piper… you still have some unresolved issues with Paige that you need to work out. _All _of you. And until you resolve them, you won't be able to return to where you belong. Now I'll be going now, Prue I'll see you up there, I hope and Piper and Paige I'll always be watching over you." She blew them a kiss and orbed away.

"Mom can orb?" Piper questioned, surprised.

Paige and Prue looked at each other and laughed.

"It's a long story." Prue said.

Piper twirled a strand of her hair and didn't speak while Paige and Prue stared at the floor.

"Look we're not going to get anywhere if we don't talk. Piper why don't you start?" Prue suggested.

"I don't have any unresolved issues with anyone." Piper fibbed.

Paige scoffed.

Piper shot her a stern look. "What, Paige?"

"Nothing it's just that…. That is possibly the biggest lie I've ever heard. You hate me Piper and I want know why." Paige demanded.

Piper was taken aback. "I don't hate you Paige I just…"

"Strongly dislike me." Paige finished for her.

"Why Piper? What has Paige ever done to you?" Prue asked gently.

"Nothing! It's just… She's replacing you Prue! You die and she just shows up after 20 years right after you died, expecting us to welcome her in with open arms as if nothing happened!" Piper burst out.

Prue was horrified but Paige was furious. "I'm not replacing Prue, Piper! No one could ever replace her! And you make it sound as if I killed her so that I could worm my way into the family and that's not fair!" she retorted.

Prue placed a hand on both of them. "Piper, Paige didn't ask for this to happen. She didn't wish for me to die or anything. It just happened. Everything happens for a reason. And one of the reasons for me dying was so that you and Phoebe could find Paige. She's your sister Piper, and she's not here to replace me. She's here to be a part of the family and to be your sister and to protect you like I did."

She then turned to Paige. "And Paige, Piper doesn't hate you. She's just angry that I died and that she has move on so quickly in order to bond with you. And who cares if you make a lot of mistakes. If I had a dollar for every mistake we made when we became witches, I could buy Heaven!"

They all laughed meekly. There was a chiming noise and Prue sighed. "That's my cue to beat it. Piper, promise me that you will accept Paige as a sister?"

Piper nodded slowly.

"Paige, promise me that you won't beat yourself up over mistakes, and think that Piper hates you."

Paige smiled. "No problem, Mom." She giggled.

Prue smiled. "Thanks for bringing me back, kiddo. It was fun being you, even if it was only for a day."

Paige waved her hand carelessly. "Anytime sis, anytime."

Prue hugged her and planted a kiss on her head. She then gave Piper a sad smile. "I'll miss you. Take care of yourself." T

hey hugged each other for a brief moment and Prue wiped away a tear. "Well I have to go. And remember- I'll be watching over!" She waved and orbed away.

Piper and Paige stood there wondering what to do now. "So uh how are we going to get out of here?"

Paige shrugged but then got an idea. She held her hand out for Piper. Piper looked reluctant. "Trust me." Paige told her. Piper took a deep breath and took her baby sister's hand. They orbed away.

TWO DAYS LATER!

Paige came into the kitchen, holding a photo of Prue.

Piper was baking a cake and the aroma of candy filled the air. "What's up Candy man?"

Piper smirked. "Well, I'm baking a cake for the picnic and I decided to make the topping none other than candy!" she explained.

"Sounds delicious. Mind if I try some?"

"Help yourself. But don't eat it all, we still want some for the picnic today."

Paige dipped her finger on the icing and tasted it. "Tastes awesome but I can't help but feel that it's missing something…"

"Cinnamon!" they cried simultaneously.

They laughed and Piper searched the cabinet for some cinnamon. "So watcha got there?"

"Oh it's a picture of Prue, ever since I met her I can't stop thinking about what life might've been with her." Paige remarked.

Piper agreed. "She was a great sister."

Phoebe came in with a bottle of sparkling cider and she flashed them a huge smile. "Look what I got for the picnic!" she announced.

Paige giggled. "And I got the matching paper cups to go with it!" she took three paper cups from the chair besides her and she handed one to Piper and Phoebe. They each filled their cups and Paige raised hers.

"To Prue who's up there watching us!"

Before they could take a sip of their drinks, Piper raised her cup. "And to Paige, who's turning out to be an amazing sister!"

Paige gave her a heartfelt smile. "And lastly to the Power of Three!" Phoebe continued.

"I think you mean the Power of Four!" Paige corrected.

They all chuckled and raised their cups once more as they stared up. "The Power of Four Forevermore!"

Author's note: I hope you guys liked the story and thanks for the reviews! I'd like to thank my friend Rebecca for inspiring me to write this story. You rock Becca! Oh and sorry that there's a few inconsistencies in my story like the setting and the whole Grimlock thing. Anyways, I don't own Charmed and thanks again for reading!


End file.
